Going To Have Some Fun
by tooOTPtofunction
Summary: Lin knows how to drive Tenzin crazy. Linzin fluff. Rated for suggestiveness.


Headcanon:Lin loved being the seductress, discovering little ways to make Tenzin crazy and want her terribly.

I own nothing, OTP

The sky was full of stars, a perfect night for the Republic City Annual Founding Gala. The gala was held every year to commemorate the building of Republic City, and of course the Avatar along with his family and friends were honored guests. The ride over was fine, but something was missing- the Beifongs.

Lin and her mother had been on vacation in Ba Sing Se visiting Toph's parents for about 3 weeks now. They had finally gotten back during the day and were going to meet everyone at the gala. Tenzin could not have been more thrilled that said day had finally come. He loved his brother and sister and the extra time he got to spend with them because Lin was gone but he had to admit, he couldn't wait to see his girlfriend again.

The party was getting underway when Tenzin began to loose count of the times he looked at the door. Kya was mumbling something to him and Bumi while they were standing around by a wall. Honora arrived and made her way over to the siblings, giving each of them a hug. They started in conversation again as Tenzin found himself looking at the door again.

"It's getting kind of late, Lin should be here by now shouldn't she." Bumi said to the group.

"Yes she should. I hope nothing happened to them." Tenzin said rather quickly, looking to the door again.

"Aw, my little brother misses his girlfriend! So cute! Anyway I'm sure Lin will be here soon." Kya said as the oldest three laughed at the youngest.

Tenzin made an annoyed face and was about to counter what his sister said when he saw Toph enter the room. Toph went over to her group of friends giving Tenzin a clear view of Lin. Lin was beautiful, as usual, she had on a matte black dress that ended under her ankles with a slit that went up to her thigh on the left side. The dress accentuated Lin's perfect figure, hugging every curve, draping over every dip. The long sleeves showed off her muscular arms and the absence of material around her shoulders showed off her defined collarbone. Her ebony curls were draped over her right shoulder with a silver pin holding a few curls in place in the front. Lin had accessorized with a pair of black silk slippers and her stunning emerald necklace that he had given her back when they first started. Tenzin was at a loss for words at the sight of her. She finally spotted the group and walked over to them with a smile on her face.

"Lin! You made it!" Bumi said as he gave her a hug.

"So good to have you back!" Honora said as she hugged her next.

"So glad you're back!" Kya yelled pulling her into a hug next.

When it was Tenzin's turn, Lin jumped into his arms and threw hers around his neck. They joined their lips together for a moment before the other three reacted.

"Well why don't we leave you two alone." Kya said with a wink at her younger brother as she walked away with the Bumi and Honora.

When they were gone, Lin pulled Tenzin into a searing kiss, making him realize just how much she missed him.

"Woah, that's quite a welcome Beifong." Tenzin joked as they pulled away.

"Well maybe I should go away more often." Lin rebounded with a wink.

"No, definitely not." Tenzin said, pulling her into his arms again.

"Spirits, you look amazing." Tenzin continued looking down at her dress.

"Thank you, I decided to have some fun tonight." Lin said with a small smirk.

"Fun?" Tenzin asked.

"Oh you'll see Airhead, come on it looks like they're serving dinner." Lin said taking his hand in hers, leading them towards the table.

As they walked, plans began to form in Lin's mind. She wanted to see just how much her boyfriend missed her while she was away; she had decided while getting dressed that she wanted to test his resolve tonight, to see just how crazy she can make him.

When they reached the table, Lin accepted hugs from the adults, offering warm words and smiles before going over to where Tenzin was waiting for her and sat in the chair he pulled out for her. She made sure to push her hair over her shoulder and make it fall down her spine, making Tenzin smell the amber and flowers that were in her shampoo- the scent that always drove his hands deep into her curls. Tenzin smelt the aroma her hair gave off and took it in for a moment before realizing that he should sit down. He took his seat next to Lin and she gave him a small smile.

Lin was having way too much fun to stop now, she decided to make him crazy again. When she reached over the table to get a drink, she made sure to push her hair over her shoulder again to show off her neck and collarbone-Lin counted this one as a two for one. Tenzin couldn't help but stare at her neck, one of his favorite places on her, but he really started to loose control at the sight of her collarbone. He had no idea why but that defined bone on her perfect figure always made him crazy. His obvious wavering control caused his sister to snicker at him. Tenzin shot Kya a glare and tried to maintain whatever control he had left.

Lin noticed her boyfriend's loss of control as well as the laughter coming from her good friend, she decided to go on. She put a hand on Tenzin's thigh, extremely close to the part of him that if she touched would make him loose all the self control he still held. He looked at her with surprised eyes as she just smiled. She took his hand and placed it on the slit of her dress, challenging him to go further. He wasted no time and started stroking the smooth skin of her thigh under her dress before he stopped and but his hands together in his lap, taking a deep breath.

Lin smiled and decided that Tenzin had enough torture for one evening. However, throughout the night, Lin would repeat her actions at the dinner table, making Tenzin loose control again, causing his siblings to notice and snicker again. Towards the end of the night, Tenzin and Lin made their way back to their apartment.

"So you decided to have a little fun." Tenzin said as they reached their bedroom.

"I told you. Did you have as much fun as I did?" Lin asked teasingly, taking out her pins and taking off her jewelry.

"Not as much as you obviously." Tenzin said as he started to get undressed.

"Unzip me will you?" Lin said as she turned her back to him.

Tenzin walked up to Lin and pulled the zipper down. When it was all the way down, he smoothed his hands over the material, slowly making his way up to her arms. He reached inside the dress and pushed it down, revealing her silky smooth skin. Tenzin felt himself loosing control once again, but this time he didn't stop himself. He used his arms to pull her body closer to him as he kissed her neck. Lin tilted her head to the side to give him easier access as she moaned in pleasure. Lin suddenly turned around in his arms and gave him a deep kiss, throwing her arms around his neck and stepping out of her dress.

"Why don't we finish what you started Beifong?" Tenzin suggested as they separated, leading her to their bed.

"Gladly." Lin said with a gleam in her eyes.

Lin prided herself on her ability to make her super spiritual boyfriend go absolutely crazy for her. As he attacked her neck with kisses and ghosted his hands up her sides Lin couldn't think of a better night to come home to.


End file.
